The One With all the Change
by Hiei's Dragon Girl
Summary: I'm telling you, his therapist said that if anymore change occurs in Joey's life, he'll blow!...Oh my god that's terrible, we just can't let Joey blow up!


Ok, so bare with me, I've never written for anything other than anime so I'll try my best to keep this strictly Friends related…anyways, its very depressing that Friends only has two episodes left so this is sort of like a congratulations on ten seasons sort of thing…anyways, here's a longer summary…

Joey has always been afraid of change, but what happens if he witnesses anymore change?  His therapist says he'll blow, what will the Friends do to keep this from happening?  Especially since right now, everything seems to be changing…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure?"  

"I'm telling you, his therapist said that if anymore change occurs in Joey's life, he'll blow."

"Oh my god that's terrible!"  Phoebe gasped, "We can't just let Joey blow up!"

Ross gave her a "_what are you thinking?_" look but said nothing.

Chandler, Monica, Phoebe and Ross were sitting in Central Perk discussing what had happened earlier that day.  Chandler had gone with Joey to see his therapist and that's where it all began.

~*~Earlier that day~*~

Joey and Chandler were walking up to the entrance of Dr. Fredrickson's office when Joey stopped.

"Hey man, is this really necessary?  I mean I don't need to see this doctor do I?"  Joey questioned, his voice filled with nervousness, "They aren't going to give me a shot are they?"

"What?! No!"  Chandler replied, very surprised.  "The only thing they're going to give you is a notebook and chance to lay on their couch."

"Oh.  That's good."  

They walked through the revolving doors and into a large brightly lit lobby.  They walked up to the receptionist's desk and noticed a remarkably pretty woman sitting behind the counter.

"H-hello there, I don't believe we've met, I'm Chandler and I, I, I'm not wearing any socks."

Joey looked at his pathetic friend and turned to the girl.  "Hello…Kristy"  He said, looking at her name clip.  "What my friend is trying to say is that you look very hot today and he was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime with me."

Chandler looked at Joey with a look of disbelief.  "Du-ude!" 

"Hey if you can't get her, I will!"  

"Excuse me?"  Kristy interrupted, "When did I suddenly become yours?"

"Well I just assumed…"  Joey started.

"Hmph.  Your appointment is in ten minutes on the tenth floor.  The elevator is broken, the stairs are over there."  She snapped, pointing to the very back wall of the lobby.

"Good one Joe!"  Chandler mocked, "Now we get to take the stairs!"

"Ah leave me alone…"

The two began to walk towards the stairs and once they reached the back wall, Joey saw a sign that read: _Dr. Fredrickson, tenth floor._  He realized then, that there were ten floors…  

"Aw man!  Why didn't you tell me it was ten floors?"  Joey complained.

"Weren't you listening to her earlier?  She told you it was on the tenth floor!"

"Was that before or after we started to stare at her?"  

"Honestly Joey, can't you get any priorities straight?"  

"What do you mean?!  First there's food, then women, wait, women then food, no wait, foo-wait a minute, I see what you're trying to do!  You planned this so that when I start to walk up the stairs, you'll go back and flirt with her!  How could you do this to me Chandler!?"  

"W-what?!  First, of all, where did that come from, and second--"  

"Oh yeah dude, sorry forgot you can't flirt…"

"Thanks man, that makes me feel so much better about walking up all of these stairs…"  Chandler sarcastically replied.

The two began the long climb up the stairs and after forty-five minutes of huffing and puffing and falling, they made it to the tenth floor.  After their vision cleared from frustration and dizziness, they took a look around and saw a sign posted on a large wooden door that read: _Dr. Fredrickson's Office, Please take a seat and I will be with you shortly._  So Joey and Chandler took a seat in the red cushiony chairs.  After a minute, Joey began to twitch.

"Hey man, what's this doctor going to do anyway?"  He asked.

"Look Joey, we've already covered the "No Shots" thing, all he's going to do is ask you a few questions."  Chandler explained.

"Oh…"

_Ten minutes later…_

"Joey Tribbiani?"  The doctor called out.

"Yes…"

"Oh good, come with me please."  

Joey got up and Chandler remained seated.  

"Oh, we need you to come as well."  Dr. Fredrickson said, looking at Chandler.

"Oh, ok…"  Unsure about all of this, Chandler got up and followed Joey and Dr. Fredrickson into his office.  When they were all in the room, Dr. Fredrickson closed the door and motioned for Joey to have a seat on the couch.  Joey flopped down on the couch and stared blankly up at the ceiling.  

"So lets start with your childhood…"  The doctor stated, "Just tell me everything…"

Chandler sat back and closed his eyes for what seemed like a minute but when he awoke, he looked at the clock and really, he had been asleep for over two hours and by what he could hear, Joey was still explaining how popular he was and how everyone liked him in fifth grade…Chandler got up and walked over to where the doctor was sitting.  Staring over his shoulder, he could see that instead of writing down solutions to Joey's ramblings, there were doodles of stick Joeys getting attacked in many different ways.  There was one with a lit stick of dynamite in its hands and another being strangled by a snake, each one more odd than the last.  Finally, the last picture was of the doctor being killed by large bold letters that spelled, **BORED**.  

_Ok that's weird…_

Finally, Dr. Fredrickson stopped Joey and told him that everything would be fine.  Joey jumped up and said that he'd see him next week and walked out the door.  Chandler got up and began to follow Joey when the doctor stopped him.

"I need to talk to you for a moment."  He began, "From listening to your friend talk, I've found that he is very unstable and it seems as if he's very afraid of change.  If anymore major changes should occur in his life, his mind will blow, he'll snap and never be the same anymore."

Taken over by surprise, Chandler stepped back and then nodded.  "Ok, I'll make sure nothing big happens, but big for Joey is finding out there's no more beer in the refrigerator..."

~*~End Flashback~*~

"That's terrible!"  Monica exclaimed.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure nothing big happens, but if something does come by, Joey will understand, maybe not right away, but he will…"  Ross assured.  

"Actually, it'd be really funny to see him snap…"

"Chandler!  That's not at all funny!" Monica scolded.

Chandler looked at Ross who also gave him a scolding look and then slunk deep into the Central Perk's sofa.  Suddenly, Phoebe's cell-phone started to ring.

"Hello?"  She answered.  "Oh hi Mike"  There was a pause, "Um, ok…"  She got up and walked just outside the doors of the coffee house.  "What is it Mike?"  After about five minutes of listening to Mike, Phoebe came back in and slumped down into the sofa next to Chandler.

"Phoebe what's wrong?"  Monica asked.

"That was Mike, he just got transferred to California."

"Wait, are you going with him?"  Ross questioned.

"I have to."  She answered sadly, "I'm his wife."

"But you can't leave us and California isn't exactly close either…"  Monica claimed.  "What will we do without you?" 

"I'm sorry guys, I'll talk to Mike tonight and see if there's anyway he can get out of it."  

"Well, we probably shouldn't tell Joey, not just yet anyway."  Chandler warned.

But at that moment, Joey walked into the coffee house and asked, "Shouldn't tell me what?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok so here's the first chapter of my first non-anime fic so I hope you like it and don't forget to Review!!!


End file.
